


The Revivifiyer

by PeachyPumpkeen



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPumpkeen/pseuds/PeachyPumpkeen
Summary: A fix that is planned to be a bit longer and more story- than romance focused. It’s more like a try to get back into writing.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Revivifiyer

**Author's Note:**

> The Revivifiyer is a Tech that bring the Legends back when they fall mid-game. But something seems off.

The Revivifiyer 

The first thing she felt was that nasty stinging pain in her temples. She would never get used to this. Wraith slowly opened her eyes, welcomed by a dimmed purplish light, filling the space around her. The cold metal surface under her was uncomfortable and her shoulder blades felt sore, how long was she gone? A slow humming caught her still groggy attention and she slowly turned her head to the right. There it was, this weird metal tower, standing up 4 feet. Filled with weird substances, questionable tech, and a bunch of more mysteries. The Revivifier.

The machine that brought everyone back who died in the Apex Games. The apparatus that played god. It was connected to the battle Islands. Surrounding the field, acting as the last door between a permanent death and the endless entertainment for the Apex fans. Wraith groaned, that thing always played a bad game with her, it confused her voices, gave her a massive headache and wild flashbacks. Sometimes causing dimension whip lashes when she used the void. 

She tried sitting up. Her mouth was dry, looking over her body she noticed a bunch of cables and sensors. She ripped them off while pulling herself up. She swung her legs over the metal table’s edge she was bedded on and took some deep breaths. 

Since it took some time to be rehabilitated from a near-death experience, the games only happened once a week now, twice if something special like Christmas came up. Some legends needed to rest longer than others. You’re back after a maximum of three days.

She raised her head. The room included some more of these metal tables. Most of them were empty, but on the other end of the elongated room, she could see Makoa’s silhouette. Oh yeah, they were a team in the game before. Who else was there again? Wraith started massaging her temples. Crypto, yes! The boy sure was lucky to have gotten away with non-lethal injuries. Wraith tried to remember their placement in the last game. Wasn’t it something like fourth place? Fuck, so close. And then she remembered which ass she had to kick for this headache. “Revenant ”, she mumbled and pressed her face into her cold hands. The simulacrum got her good with that damn Eva Shotgun. Right in the chest. She flinched and checked her torso. No wounds. No scars. The Revivifiyer was terribly frightening. 

To be clear. Getting revivified wasn’t a common thing that occurred every week. It was more like a guarantee of survival if a legend, in the heat of battle, was too dedicated with their trigger finger. Most of them got battled unconscious, then taken care of in the medical wing. Done. This was an exception. Murder hobos like Revenant didn’t care about the aftermath. Hell, even Octane didn’t take this seriously. Launching himself off a cliff was his weekend program. A headache and feeling nauseous for days didn’t bother him and Rev just got a brand new chassis.

Wraith slowly put her feet on the cold ground. She felt shaky and took it slow. Fumbling with the slit in the back of her hospital gown. Near the corridor door were some cupboards with prepared clothes. There was a little compartment for every current legend. Wraith didn’t remember what she had submitted to be put in here since the last time, she just hoped it was something comforting and warm. 

She gazed over to Gibraltar for a second, “See you later big guy”, before she started stumbling towards the cupboards. Grabbing the top of the shelf she held herself up, looking for her name tag. There. Plain leggings. An old sweatshirt. Socks, underwear, and some old, soft boots. And her scarf? Who put that here? Maybe Nat. She was always so worried. Wraith changed as quickly as she could, her body aching with every move. A shower and a real bed. Please. This was the next thing she wanted. Maybe food, even if she felt like never eating again. She needed sustenance. To tie up her boots she just drops to the ground. 

Suddenly a voice yelled out ‘Someone is coming’. Out of reflex Wraith kicked herself off the cupboard behind one of the metal tables, quickly pulling on the second boot. 

She heard the door and footsteps.

“Dat ting messin with ya head again, eh? Got the wake alarm on my com.” 

She heard a familiar voice snarl. A bit ashamed and dizzy from the fast movement Wraith pulled herself up on the table.

“Sorry Ajay. Voices are fucked up right now.”

Ajay shook her head and walked over, smiling, pulling one arm under Wraiths and putting her on her feet

“Let’s getchu back into your room!” Before exiting Ajay checked on Gibraltar. “Tis guy tries to sleep in!” 

Both headed into the hallway and the bright sunlight hit Wraiths eyes hard. It was so dark in the revive room. Her lids burned and she shielded her face with her hands for a second.

“How long did I take?” Wraith asked.

“Well, a day maybe. No big deal” Ajay replied, patting Wraith’s back. “Ya feeling alright beside dat nasty shit?”

Wraith just nodded. Lifeline couldn’t help her with the Voice stuff. 

She had to figure it out by herself. Well mostly.

“H-How’s Elliott? I didn’t meet his team last round?”

Ajay rolled her eyes. “Pretty boy got Champion with Silva and Bloodhound. Ma team got second. Silva broke ma leg! Best friend stuff ya now.”

Wraith almost laughed at that. 

They reached the Dorm complex and Ajay stopped at Wraith’s door.

“Take care Wraith, get some vitamins and sleep, Issa still early so you have some peace and quiet, see ya around!”

Ajay turned on her heel and walked back to the medical complex. What was the time? 

Wraith touched the door panel and it flung apart with mechanical screeching and a monotone robotic ‘Welcome’. Wraith thanked herself for not putting up the blinds the other day, this was much more comfortable to look at. Her bed was still messy, some equipment stuff was laying around, her battle-worn clothes from the match were piled beside the entrance. 

She a-lined to her bed, kicked off the boots, before landing face-first into the cushions. She checked the time. 07:48 AM.

For a brief moment there was comfort, then her left arm flamed up in pain and the void rushed into her mind with thousands of voices at once, clawing at her left arm she rolled onto her back, trying to fight the cramping pain and blurry, flashing vision. 

After a few minutes the seizure slowly subsided and Wraith breathed for air. Still shivering she cursed and threw a pillow through the room. “Fucking hell-machine” she groaned sitting up slowly. 

She now didn’t felt like sleeping anymore, instead she headed to the bathroom, attached to her dorm room and took a cold shower. It numbed her and, fortunately, the pain. Getting rest now would just be an opportunity for the confused voices to break out again and Wraith had enough for today. 

She dressed in mostly fresh clothes, picked up her com-bracelet and scarf, and headed into the hallway. Just a few messages. A “Get well soon” from Nat with a gif of a cat. A selfie from Elliott and the champion batch. Lastly the “Death report” you received when you had to be taken to the Revivifiyer. “Cause of death: Punctured chest, shock from extensive blood loss.”

That’s why she was so dizzy. Wraith walked slowly, trying to avoid people. Which would be more difficult in the common room and kitchen area.

The first one that got into her face just had to be the tall Simulacrum that blew her chest off.

“Back so early, skinbag? Should’ve shot you a few times more.” The metallic voice snarled.

“Get over it Tin Can” Wraith replied not even facing him, heading into the room. 

The door shut behind her. 

“Damn creepy thing” a familiar voice whined. Elliott was standing at the kitchen counter, well more like half hiding in the fridge.

“Were you in there the whole time he was here?” Wraith asked with a hint of spite, coming closer and sitting down near him on one of the many tables.

“N-no I ... okay yes” Elliott replied pulling out a milk carton and finally closing the fridge. “He ... it .. uhm well it gives me the freaking chills.”

Wraith put on a little smile. 

Elliott grabbed some cereal, spoons, and two bowls, putting them down in front of Wraith and sat down on the opposite chair. 

“He got you good hm? Nice to have you back Wraith, maaan what a fight...”

She poured herself some sugary cereal. “Shut it Witt. You just wanna rub your champion status on me.”

He gave her a crooked smile. “Damn your voices are good.”

Wraith poured milk. “I don’t need the voices to detect your Bullshit, Witt.” She almost grinned. “Why are you awake anyway? Don’t you need your beauty sleep?”

She looked Mirage in the face, munching on cereal.

“Got woken up by Path, he found an article about how waking up early would be beneficial for a better training routine. He even made me a smoothie which wasn’t half bad.”

Wraith narrowed her eyes. “Path made a smoothie?”

Elliott shrugged and dug into the cereal. “Couldn’t fall asleep again. Then hid in the fridge” 

They finished their meal while talking about the last tournament.

“... and then I knocked out Anita, straight in the back. Bam. She was around solo, still mad at me for it.” Elliott pulled a scared face scratching his bearded chin. 

“I think I was out first. How did Crypto perform?”

“Nat got him” Elliott replied picking up the dishes. Wraith smiled at that. 

“Sooo... you’re alright? You know we can... I-if you want to, I mean I don’t want to p-push you.” Elliott was wildly gesturing with his hands, not sure where to put them.  
Wraith gave Elliott a thankful smirk and nodded. “We talk later, if you have time.”

He loosened up at that and gave her finger guns. “For you, always!”

“Fuck off now.” Wraith groaned at the cringy gesture, then ruffling his curls.

“Love you too Wraith” Mirage replied when they separated ways at the kitchen door. 

Now she wanted to check on Crypto for a second. 

\---

Wraith looked tired, Elliott thought. Opening the door to his room, he stepped into the fan art-filled space. The Revivifiyer fucked people up. It gave himself the highest level of anxiety attacks he ever felt. He was more careful now, not just swinging his ass into the bullet rain. Thinking of his behind he looked into the close full-body mirror.

“Look at that moron” he quietly mumbled, then yawned raising his arms, stretching, flinching. He totally forgot about that graze shot wound on his right Biceps. It was healing great but still hurt like hell. “Another cool looking scar for the ladies… well… and” his Com started to ring mid-sentence. 

He accepted the call “AMIGO! GYM! RAPIDO!” annoyed, Elliott looked to the side to prevent his ears from bursting. “Silva, it’s too early!” “NO! YOU’RE JUST FAT AND LAZY!” Elliott gasped at that audacity “How dare you Silva?! I’m going to kick your ass!” “IF YOU CAN CATCH ME” and the com call ended. 

Elliott sighed. Today wasn’t that much of a social day. He actually just wanted to lie in bed this morning. Just later having a talk with Wraith, then making a stroll to check on the bar. Then much later, later annoying that hacker boy a bit. 

Well okay, maybe a little bit of a social day, but like only with the right people. While searching for his gym clothes his thoughts wandered off. Was Crypto the “Right people”?

No one really knew him. He mostly stayed in his room, glued to the computer screen, or working on his drone thingy. He introduced himself as Hyeon Kim. But the name didn’t seem to fit that well for him. *

Maybe this was the reason he was so interesting for Elliott. Not enough information to be worried about. There was this one evening. Too much Whiskey, not enough to eat, and way too much euphoria and heat in the men’s bathroom. He could not forget this face, his lips.

Elliott shook his head. Definitely needed to talk to Wraith about it. Was this even what he wanted?

This was new. And maybe it was okay? For once?   
“Just don’t be clingy, just don’t be clingy!” Elliott mumbled pointing at his mirror reflection while passing it. He felt that rumbling in his guts. “Okay no reason to get nervous about anything,... right?” He looked into the mirror once again. 

The unrest in his limbs didn’t stop. Yeah, post game apprehension. Nice. He felt off the last day, because of Wraith. She was important and ...“Ah!” he gasped “There you go again! You're so fucking clingy!” He threw a sock at his reflective image.

For a moment he stopped, looking at himself pouting. Then he closed the eyes. Breathing in. Breathing out. Like Mom always advised. Opening the eyes again, searching through the room. His underwear from yesterday, a Blanket, the water beside his bed, his goggles, his screwdriver. 

“Now what do I hear.” The humming of the AC, the static of my workbench tools, the clock above the door, footsteps in the hallway, the wind outside the window. Breathing in, Breathing out. Much better. The trembling within Elliotts torso subsided a bit.

His shoulders were tense. How was he supposed to work out now? He felt fragile. For another few minutes, he stood there in the middle of his room, rushing thoughts. 

His Com pinged again and a middle finger emoji from Octane appeared. Elliott groaned, grabbed his gear and went out. 

\---

Meditating helped. Wraith hated it. “Don’t frown so much! It worked excellently!” Nat blissfully scolded her. “I fell asleep halfway through”.

Nat shrugged and adjusted her headphones while standing up from the Yoga mat. 

They were in her dorm room. It was full of electrical gadgets. A speaker in the corner still played this weird rainforest music. Hell, what even did a rainforest look like?

“I zink zhis is progress ma chérie, ju didn’t have any cramps or Void seizures.” Natalie was right. Wraith still looked grumpy, that nap could've been a bit longer, but she would continue it later. 

Natalie walked over to the little kitchen corner and started to prepare some tea. This girl was nice to be around, Wraith enjoyed it. She caught herself starring at Nats back. She shouldn’t focus on such things now. But Natalie was so soothing. As she titeld herself „The eye of the storm“. The quiet place. A good quiet place, unlike the pressuring deafness in the void. The games are such a great contrast to Wattson. Seeing Nat getting hurt kinda threw Wraith off in the games, but behind the fragile mask was a marvelous strategic mind and so much more strength than wraith could ever pull off herself. Wattson made a Part of the Games. Before Wraith could get any more lost in her thoughts Nat turned around.

“‘Ere you go, it’s chamomile and valeriana” Nat handed her a metal cup, the mixture had a herbal scent. “You can take it wif ju, I understand if ju need some ‘me time.” Nat smiled and leaned her head a bit to the right, avoiding Wraiths gaze.

“Thanks a bunch, Nat, I will repay you someday, somehow.” Wraith stood up and headed for the door. 

“Je t’en prie” she heard Nat say as she left. Wraiths face felt warm, but she didn’t even had a sip of tea yet. 

Her room was close. The tea felt warm between her hands and she stiffly sat down on the edge of her bed as she returned. It was almost 7pm now. Time was a blur today. But Time was also a dumb construct, Wraith thought taking some sips. Oh yeah, she wanted to com Elliott, for talking, for company. She texted him a short message.

[In my room. U free?]

After a few sips of Tea, he replied. 

[As I said, for you, always, my dearest person on the whole wide world]

“Blegh, I hate him” Wraith snorted.

Wraith lazily tried to tidy up her bed for sitting on it. Oh yeah, fresh air would be great. She opened the windows. Not long after her door played the visitor alarm and she let Elliott in. His hair was wet and he was in casual clothes. 

“You’re on the run to the Bar?” Wraith asked, closing the door after him. 

“I have time, and actually also something to spout, but you first” Wraith gifted him a thankful smirk and both sat down on the bed.

“Well you know how the Revivifier fries my brain and the one of all these other Wraiths too?” Elliott nodded, crossing his legs. He and Wattson were the only guys that got an in-depth explanation about the Void, so they kinda understand. 

“Today the pain was… stronger and more intense, I don’t think I’m the only one that feels like that but… something adds up with that weird tech. Like the aftermath levels rise.” Wraith looks at her friend. 

Elliott looked serious for once. “Well now that you mentioned it. Silva said he experienced more and more phantom pain in his legs because of that thing, and he blows himself up on the regular. You know him, he’s not taking it serious. And myself… only needed it two times but you know…” Wraith softly touched his back 

“The anxiety attacks got worse?” Elliott just nodded.

Both sat there for a while, just comforting each other with their presence. Both scolded each other daily but these moments connected them. Elliott knew how to fight mean voices. Wraith knew how to distract.

„Maybe .. I should inform Nat about that. I don’t even know who maintains the Revivifiyer“ 

Elliott nods again „I can do Holotech, but that’s it“ 

The room grew silent for a minute.

“What was the thing you wanted to talk about?” Wraith asked and Elliott shifted his position, leaning back looking at the ceiling. “You know Crypto, Hyeon” 

“Yeah wanted to check on him today but he was busy with something so I left him alone”   
Elliott fumbled with his hands, leaning back and back more till he dropped onto Wraiths blanket and pillows. “I… he… two weeks ago we… and…” Elliotts head turned deeply red.   
Wraith quietly gasped. “You… guys have… a thing?”

Elliott jet up into sitting position. “ONE thing. Well… one and a half if a kiss after that counts” 

“You kissed Crypto?”

“Alcohol.”

“At the bar?”

“I already had closed it d-down and he was in the corner drinking, looking broody and eni-eniga-eni ...mysterious! Fiddling with his drone, I-I joined him at the table and then… the whiskey was empty.”

Wraith narrowed her eyes and her jaw slightly dropped. “And then you had that one thing?”

“Yeah in the men’s bathroom. And two days after that one thing, we k-kissed on the battleground. We were slammed into a corner and Loba was gone looting or something and and…”

“Elliott, breathe” Wraith snarled, Elliott nodded. “I’m… just not sure if this is right or good or… stupid. I am stupid.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Elliott played hurt.

“Listen Elliott, I don’t know much about love, yet… But maybe you have to be patient and just wait a bit more?”

Elliott’s thoughts started rushing again. Wait yeah, Wraith was right. Maybe it’s just this two minor casualties and that’s it. Maybe it was the alcohol and maybe just them being pushed into that corner while fighting? Just a damn short hookup. I mean there is pressure because of the games he thought. How could he possibly think this paranoid weirdo could develop any feelings for a handsome and … terrible person like him. Gosh “I totally pushed myself on him!” Elliott jumped up and started to wander the room. 

Wraith gave him raised eyebrows. “You Witt, need to calm down.“ She knew that gaze, his head was running faster than Octane. „Hey maybe everything was a bit fast and unclear but that does not mean it will not be successful or fun or ...something…”

Elliott stopped and nodded, he stood there silent for a few minutes.“I could need some fun.” He then replied scratching his head. 

Wraith stood up and started shoving him to the door “Ask Crypto if he wants to join to go to the bar” 

“What!?” Elliott squeaked. “Yes! Show interest you idiot, and like you wanted…” she pushed him into the hallway “Have fun… together” Wraith waved and closed her door. 

Elliott starred at the door for a second then kicked it lightly. Fuck. She was so right and yes that could be fun. God that guy was so much fun.


End file.
